Weaknesses
by christeenahh
Summary: Having to leave LA to move to boring old Beacon Hills was the worst thing possible for the young elf, Aspen. Yet, as each day goes by, she finds out just how unique the little town is. Will forbidden love be her downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, soo this is my first fanfiction that I've ever written. I've been obsessing over Teen Wolf lately, so I figured might as well give it a shot. This will be a multiple chapter ordeal, so please leave lots of comments and suggestions! I do NOT own Teen Wolf, but the OC's I did come up with my own mind!

xxxx

**Chapter 1: Vibrations**

She slowly raked her nails down her body. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Aspen felt the energy in the room shift. Opening her eyes, all of the colors were brighter. The sweater hanging from her bed post glowed and vibrated with a force of its own. Slowly she tipped her head back as she numbly walked away from her mirror.

Laying naked in her bed, she began to ease her hands lower. She felt her tattoos glide over her body the more excited she became. A slight moan escaped her lips. As she reached her climax, she slipped a finger into her entrance. Aspen tasted copper as she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

As she calmed down, her room was starting to fizzle out again. All of the colors darkening, and the waves of energy she once felt so strongly were just a dull pulse. Sighing, she rolled onto her side to check her phone. 8:15 am, it read. If she wasn't quick, she would be late.

Aspen lived with her parents, Sandra and Phillip, in Los Angeles for 16 years. When her father wanted to retire, they decided to move back to his home town of Beacon Hills. In a town where everyone seemed so boring and typical, Aspen planned on doing everything in her power to make the most if it.

Blending in back home was easy, there were weird, crazy, and unique people everywhere. Her tattoos weren't a problem, and no one really bothered her about her personal life. To her mother's disappointment, the Oddershede bloodline didn't skip another generation.

Although both of Aspen's parents were human, thanks to Sandra's lineage, Aspen was half elf. Thankfully, a Danish elf at that. She once met a distant cousin from Germany, who looked downright evil. Aspen had slightly pointed ears, which came with the territory. Her hair was long and golden blonde. Her eyes were almost a chilling green. With only being exactly 5 feet tall, she had a childish build. She had always seen things differently, moved with an unnatural grace, and ran faster than the other children her age. When she had turned 13, her mother finally told her why all of her peers seemed to follow her around. After that day, Aspen became obsessed. She loved being what she was. All of her tattoos were symbols of her kind. She even had her family's crest on her back left shoulder.

Just from the glimpse she got of beacon hills on her way into town told her that she wasn't in LA anymore. The trees even whispered for her to hide what she was. It'd been 3 whole days and she hadn't left the house. But,now, as she expertly applied mascara to her long eyelashes, she knew she had no other choice but to go to school. Pushing away from her vanity, she drummed her finger on her hips. Finally picking an outfit, she pulled on some high waisted shorts, and a button up, with all of her grandmother's pendants. Her grandmother was the only person who had understood her. When she passed away a few years ago, she left almost everything to Aspen. She lightly fingered the necklaces in the mirror, before checking her phone one more time.

Padding down the stairs, Aspen swerved around the corner and into the kitchen. Looking into the fridge, nothing looked good. Stepping back, she took a sad over-ripened apple from the counter. Smiling, she closed her eyes. She could feel a small sliver of her life slip away into the fruit. Part of being an elf was having the choice to share your life force. Opening her eyes, she looked on at the perfectly ruby red apple in her hands. Taking a bite, she grabbed her bag.

"You know you shouldn't get into the habit of doing that, Aspen Nicole." Aspen almost dropped her apple.

"Oh come on, mom! My body reabsorbs my own magic anyway! It's not like I'm wasting it.". Sandra looked away from her daughter.

"Just remember to be careful... After my mother passed... " Aspen put her hand over her mothers.

"I know mom. I miss her too. She was over 300 years old, though... She used a lot of magic in her time. I'll be fine. " She gave her mother one last encouraging smile, before heading out of the room.

"Bye, dad, I have a job interview after school, so I'll see you at dinner. " Phillip didn't even look up from his painting. That's all he did ever, since he retired. Rolling her eyes, she shut the front door.

She had decided that even though this place seemed a little straight edge, she wasn't planning on changing. Throwing the apple core behind her back, Aspen threw one combat booted leg over her 2010 Suzuki motorcycle. She loved the fact that it sensed her presence. After pulling her bright red helmet on, she pulled out of the drive way.

"Do you think she'll make it through the day?" Sandra asked Phillip as she watched her daughter speed down the road.

"If the wolves don't figure out what she is, she'll be safe here. There haven't been hunters around here for over 10 years." Phillip wrapped his arms around his concerned wife.

"What if the wolves figure it out? She's not exactly blending in.." The mother remembered back to the stories her own mother told her as a child. _"Wolves love little elves like your cousins.. Wanna know why?" _She would always sit at the edge of her seat, waiting for her mother's tales. She wanted to be elf just like them._ "They eat them for dinner!"_ And just like that, Sandra would scream as her mother picked her up and tickled her. There were few noted werewolf related deaths throughout elf history, but it still posed a threat. An elf's scent could drive a young pup mad without them even knowing it.

"Sandra.. She'll be fine. We have to let her be." With one last nod of the head, she followed her husband into the kitchen for more coffee.

Aspen smirked as she spun around in the parking lot of the high school. She could feel her ears pricking up as people talked about the new girl in hushed tones. Getting off her bike in one swift motion, she pulled off her helmet, and shook out her hair.

"Nice, bike." Aspen had to remind herself to spin around at human speed. She found herself looking into a young man's chest. _Why is everyone so much fucking taller than me!?_ Her inner child stomped her foot, as she blamed her elfish ancestry.

"Thanks, you've got a nice one yourself, and you are?" She finally looked up into the strangers eyes. His aura vibrated faster than she'd ever seen. She felt her fingers twitch as she wanted to touch him and feel it for herself. _Curiosity killed the cat._

"Aidan." Smiling warmly at him, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, Aidan, its nice to meet another biker, but I need to find my first class." She felt his vibrations before his finger touched her forearm.

"Wait, what class do you have? I'll show you around." It was like a dose of expresso. All of her senses heightened, and she could feel everything breathing around her. When he pulled his hand away, everything went back to normal. Sighing inwardly to herself, she fished her schedule out of her bag.

"It says I have Ms. Blake first.."

"Great, me too. I'll walk you there." They started to walk up the steps to the school. "You never told me your name." Aidan smiled at her expectantly. _He sure is cute, whatever he is._

"Aspen.. Aspen Parker."


	2. Chapter 2

Awe, I'm so excited! I've gotten a few favorites and even a review! I was so scared that no one would like it! (: This doesn't really have any lemons or anything, but we need to meet all of the characters. Expect some hot and heaviness next chapter!

I do not own Teen Wolf, but my OC's I came up with in my own mind!

xxxxx

**Chapter 2: Four**

Nodding in thanks to Aidan, she took a seat towards the front of the class. Putting her phone in her bag, she could feel Aidan's eyes boring into the back of her head. It was starting to make her uncomfortable. Never the less, she brushed it off, kept her chin up, and pretended to be intrigued like the rest of the class.

Thats when she felt it. More vibrations similar to Aidan's... though not as strong, definitely there. Trying not to bring attention to herself, she focused on everyone's aura. She was going to find this person. There was one to her left, maybe three desks back. Pretending like she was looking out of the window, she turned in her seat a little to get a look.

One was a skinny, pale, normal male human, while the other, who's energy she could feel vibrating from her seat, was tan and broad shouldered. The tanned boy was intently listening to the human. Knowing it was none of her business, she turned back around, but decided to listen in anyway. What if they were going to bomb the school? She would need to know!

"So, now that we know about the other murders... what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know... I'll talk to Derek about it after practice."

"Scott, these have nothing to do with werewolves."

"Not now.." She could hear him put his hand on the human to silence him.

_These people are even weirder than all of my pot head friends back in LA. Dear lord, this is going to be an interesting year._

The bell rang, and as everyone else quickly filed out of the room, Aspen lingered a little, hoping to catch more of their conversation. When they didn't mention anything else, she pulled out a map of the school. Putting her bag on her shoulder, she slipped into the hallway.

"Room 105... 105... 101...103... Here we are."

The routine was easy to fall into. After her morning classes, she went to her locker to grab her lunch. Aspen followed the other hungry teenagers to the cafeteria. Looking around, she found an empty table and plopped down. She put in her head phones, and drowned out everything, except the pulse of the ground beneath her feet.

"So, who's the new girl? I saw her talking to Aidan this morning. You don't think she's another one of them, do you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"No... Her scent is... Its not a feral scent. Its actually kind of... Pretty." Stiles looked over at his friend, who was giving the stranger doe eyes.

" Dude, snap out of it!" With a shake of his head, Scott tried to clear his mind. _What IS she..?_

Trying to change the subject, "don't we have track practice during our free hour?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, Coach says its to keep us in shape during our off season."

"Faaaaaaantastic." Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. Keeping his guard up, he glanced back at the blonde. She was intently focused on her music, and pretty much seemed to be a normal human. _Wait... Her ears... _

Aspen looked down at her schedule. "What the hell am I supposed to do during free hour?" she asked the redhead to her right. They were in art class, and all Aspen had successfully done was get paint in her hair.

Lydia smirked, "hmm.. well, I know track try-outs are today... cheer try-outs are today... you can always skip out and go shopping with me, if you'd like!" Aspen smiled at her new friend. She was completely human, and besides the chippy attitude, she liked her.

"Where do I go for the track try-outs?"

"With how small you are, I bet you're a fast little devil!" both of the girls giggled. "Well, all I know is that they will meet up on the lacrosse field."

"Okay, cool, I actually know where that is. How about we go shopping tomorrow? I didn't even _know_ there was a mall here!"

"Sure thing. I'll introduce you to some friends of mine at lunch tomorrow, too. Just come find me in the cafeteria." With that Lydia smiled, grabbed her paint brushes, and walked over to the sinks.

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of class. Aspen was glad she had already made a friend. Smiling to herself, she cleaned up her station. She left class, and went to her locker. Her mood suddenly plummeted. _I didn't know there'd be tryouts today... I didn't bring anything to wear._ _Mom will kill me for this later, but..._

Aspen looked around the hallway, no one in sight. She closed her eyes and imagined her sneakers in her bedroom. They were laying on her chair, with a pair of shorts and a hoodie underneath it. She had planned on running that morning. Now, she imagined that stack of clothing in her locker. She could feel the magic pull from herself, like someone pulling away a part of her soul. Opening her eyes, she cracked a smile, took her clothes, and ran to the girl's locker room.

Jumping up and down to get the blood moving, Aspen looked around at her competition on the field. Coach was explaining something unimportant, and no one was listening. She noticed the handsome, pulsing, Aidan first. Upon closer inspection, she realized it wasn't Aidan at all, but his twin. Their aura's were different colors, but when they got close together, they become one whole different color that surrounded them both. _How strange..._

She noticed the two boys from her class, the ones she was certain were drug users. Scott was standing next to one of his own energy this time. A tall, lean young man with curling hair. She watched as Aidan and his twin moved closer to the other group. She sensed the hatred, the pure animosity. Coach blew his whistle, but Aspen couldn't move, she watched as the energy surrounding the curly haired boy changed. Taking on a stronger, faster pulse.

The tanned one grabbed his shoulder, "Isaac!"

"Its them!" With that said, Isaac took off. The other boy shook his head with frustration before running after them.

Aspen took off, she didn't want to catch up to the young men, plus she needed to look human, so she simply jogged. Yet, her jog was still almost too fast, as she passed everyone else. Hiding behind a bush, she watched from afar.

Aidan jumped Isaac from behind. The twins had his arms pinned behind him. Isaac was pouring off negative energy. Whatever these people had done to him, it had scarred him.

""Ethan, I always forget, how many bones are in the human body?"

"I dunno... let's count!" Aspen stepped out from behind the bush, about to help Isaac, but then retreated. She was only half elf. She wasn't strong, all she could do was move fast. There was no way she could take on the twins alone, even with her magic.

"That's one." Aspen looked back up. Scott had hit Ethan in the jaw, breaking it. Isaac jumped up, and they all watched as Ethan pushed his jaw back into place. _If I didn't know any better... His jaw just healed itself._

Aspen watched in awe. They all growled at each other, ready to attack. Their nails growing, muscles bulging. And then, she felt the scream before she heard it. The feral men in front of her looked around, Aidan even sniffed the air, before they all sprinted in the direction of the scream.

There was an inner battle going on with Aspen. She knew that she shouldn't follow them. They weren't human. They were stronger than she was, and she knew it. But being the curious elf she was, she couldn't help it. She whizzed out from behind the bush, and was suddenly right beside Scott's human friend.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"_Jesus Christ!_" She heard his poor human heart drum in his chest.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently.

"They found another body... Scott!" He called. Scott nodded and started walking our way. "This makes four." He told his friend.

Suddenly, it was as if Scott had just noticed her. His eyes trailed up her body. Aspen held her ground, but her heartbeat started to speed up. "Sorry, I'm Aspen, do you know this poor kid?"

"Wait... Its him, isn't it?" Stiles asked. Everything around him started to darken.

"Yes... it is."

Before they could talk anymore, the sheriff showed up. He started barking orders about everyone getting off his evidence. A young blonde human girl came running up to the scene screaming the dead boy's name. Throughout all of this, Aspen simply looked. If the killer was among them, she'd know it. Their aura would give them away, but everyone here was innocent. People started walking away, including Scott, Isaac, and Stiles.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles answered curtly. Aspen jogged to catch up to them.

"Nah, nah... They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a leash, alright? Am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolf-itude in these murders?" Scott still remained silent.

"What? You think its a coincidence, they turn up, and then people start dying?"

"Well, no, but-"

"It wasn't them." All three boys looked up. Aspen had moved in front of them, blocking their path. Her voice had startled them, even with their excellent hearing they hadn't noticed her.

Scott finally spoke up, "how would you know?" He looked her over, and sniffed. "You saw us fighting, I could smell you there. How. Do. You. Know?" He was tired of trying to figure her out. Her smell drove him crazy. He looked over at Isaac, who had started to drool. Scott punched his arm to bring him back to reality.

Aspen looked away, her heart sped up, and her cheeks flushed. She shouldn't have said anything. She was giving too much away. Sure, these boys weren't human, obviously, but they still might hurt her. Isaac and Scott looked down at her chest.

"I don't care, alright? They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I'm gunna kill them too." Isaac stormed off, with Scott right behind him.

"You're new to all of this, right?" Stiles asked her.

"You'd be surprised by the things I do know." Aspen answered solemnly.

"I'm Stiles, and I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon. Isaac was the moody one, and the one that accused you, is Scott. Don't take it to heart, they're all sourwolves."

"So, werewolves...?" She let her question dangle in the air.

"Yes. They do."

So, I'm trying to decide who should be Aspen's love interest? Any suggestions? Lemme know! Thanks for reading, my loves!


	3. Chapter 3

I love that people are responding to me! I feel like a little girl getting a lollipop for making a good grade, lol. I'm thinking that I'm gunna play around with the whole Aidan vs. Isaac thing. Both would have a really good plot. I may have lied with the whole hot and heavy thing... still too soon. But do not worry, my dear readers, it will come soon!

I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OCs!

xxxx

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

That night at dinner, she decided to ask her parents what they knew.

"Mom, what do you know about werewolves?" Sandra spit out her tea all over the kitchen table, while Phillip laughed to himself.

"Sweetie, what's the meaning of this?" Her mother requested.

"Well... I met some today. They're in my classes, and on the track team with me."

Phillip decided it was his turn to talk, "Aspen... There are other creatures out there, you had to of known that, right?" She shook her head yes. "Well, that's all it is. Just another creature, who has special abilities. I'm sure they're nice, but just be careful, alright?"

"Yes, sir.." Aspen didn't exactly know what he meant by being careful.

"Anyways... What happened at try-outs? I'm guessing you're on the team?" Sandra asked her daughter.

"Of course!" She answered smugly. "Although, evidentially there's been a few murders around town. They found another body at practice. See, Stiles' father is the sheriff, and they think they have a full blown serial killer on their hands."

"I remember the good ol' days, here in Beacon Hills.. All you had to worry about was being maned by a werewolf on a full moon. Now, they have normal problems, too." Phillip sighed and shook his head in disappointment, causing his daughter to giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Aspen reassured her parents. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No, dear, go ahead." Her mom answered.

"Thanks!" Aspen made her way up to her bedroom. After failing at the Algebra homework, she tried Literature, but that she didn't understand either. With a frustrated sigh, she laid down in bed, and pulled up her sheets. _At least I understand sleep._

_/*?**/*/*/*?*/_

She sat upright in bed, covered in sweat. Aspen could still feel his claws puncturing the soft skin on her ass. She looked around her room, everything was pulsing and vibrating ,just like it had been when she was masturbating the other morning. _It was only a dream... oh, but what a dream it was._

Aspen looked at her phone, 6:03 am. Knowing she wasn't getting any more sleep, she put on some sweats and her sneakers. She snuck out the front door, and stretched in the driveway. She was so confused. She barely knew the boy, and yet, here she was having a wet dream about him. She closed her eyes, picturing his ripped muscles, claws, and red eyes... She always had a thing for bad boys, but Aidan? He was an Alpha for crying out loud. Starting at a jog, she thought back to yesterday afternoon.

"_Wait, but you're a human, Stiles. Why are you running with wolves?" Aspen asked. The two werewolves were long gone, and he had offered to show her to her last class._

"_Scott is my best friend... When he got bitten, he wasn't prepared. Before Derek got his head out of his ass, he only had me to help him through it. I wasn't about to leave him." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

"_You're an amazing person, you know that?" He blushed by her compliment. Turning the corner, she saw Aidan look right at her, like he knew she was about to come around the corner._

"_Hey, wait... You're class is right here, but... Be careful with Aidan, alright? He's part of this Alpha pack... And, well, they aren't the nicest bunch to be around." Aspen looked at him skeptically. _

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_Because you know I'm telling the truth." She looked into his eyes, and knew he was. He may run with wolves, but Stiles knows that he isn't powerful, just like he knows that she can't fully protect herself._

"_Thanks, Stiles." As she turned away, he placed his hand on her arm._

"_Wait, we both know that's not all." Aspen raised a brow at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're different, too. Not a werewolf, but you're not human." _So blunt_, she thought to herself._

"_Maybe I'll tell you one day... Just not today. Thank you for showing me to class." He nodded his head and left._

Wanting to clear her mind of this new knowledge, she increased her pace. A line of trees caught her eye in the distance. Once she had gotten far enough into the forest, she stopped and sat down by a tree. Placing one palm in the dirt next to her, she let her senses free. The trees whispered to her as she felt a breeze rustle their leaves. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the auras of the plants around her. Yellows, blues, and reds, all vibrating, sensing a friendly presence.

Aspen placed both palms in the dirt, fingers digging deep. Releasing a sigh, she let some of her magic slip through to the earth. Being an elf, you could use magic on useless things, but it took from your life. Giving yourself to the ultimate mother, strengthened you.

"You may want to stop." Startled, Aspen stood up quickly and spun around.

"Isaac." She took in the curly hair and blue eyes.

"I could smell you on the other side of town. If the others are awake, they are probably on their way here now." He kicked at a branch nonchalantly. "You may want to hide."

"What do you mean by you could smell me?" She raised a brow and stepped closer. _Does my magic have a smell..?_

"Oh, come on, Stiles told me that you know. As a werewolf, I have heightened senses. You already have a strange scent as it is... Its actually quite intoxicating." Aspen blushed. "But whatever you were just doing, feeling up the ground? Your scent can now be smelled pretty much within the tristate area."

"Oh..." That was all she could say. She stepped closer to the boy again. He was so much taller than her, she probably looked like a child to him. All of a sudden, a very bad idea popped into her head. "Can I ask you an awkward question?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to ask it anyway." He smirked at her.

"Aidan touched my arm yesterday, and I felt... Something. May I touch you?"

Her question had taken him aback. _Touch me?_ Isaac asked himself. He was so confused, but he nodded his head anyway. She was so small, so no matter what she was, he could most likely take her.

Aspen reached her arm up, and cupped his face with her palm, still covered in dirt. She closed her eyes and smiled as a rush of adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Leaving her hand on his face, she opened her eyes. She looked at him, seeing him in a different light. There was so much pain in him. His energy was strong, but it was strong for a different reason. Not from the nature of the bite, but necessity. She could feel the all-knowing trees smiling at her. Her body was practically humming.

Isaac watched as her eyes turned darker, once a light green were now darker than emeralds. Her scent was dissipating the longer she touched him. His face felt cool under her touch. He had the strange urge to touch her, like he had wanted to when he first saw her. Slowly he reached out to her on his own, and cupped her face. Her smile broadened.

When he put his hands on her, she could see the electricity in the air, the living cells on the leaves surrounding them. Her face felt hot where he touched her. She felt herself levitating off of the ground.

Isaac felt his eyes change. The urge to touch her became a need the longer they stood there. He could feel her breathing like it was his own breath. Usually, he only felt this strong on a full moon, but he never felt this in control. It was addicting. He _had _to touch her more. He brought his forehead down to hers, their noses almost touching. Isaac placed his other hand on her neck, cupping her head. Her breathing increased.

Isaac suddenly pulled away, leaving her whole body feeling as if it were cut in half. She thudded to the ground. "Why did you-"

"Someone's coming. Can you run?" She nodded. "Take my hand." She took his hand, and they ran at a speed that, even for an elf and a werewolf, was unnaturally fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, lovelies! I've been really bored, so that explains why I've updated like 3 times in one day, haha. I'm still playing around with both Aidan and Isaac. I think who she picks will surprise everyone in the end. ;) Please leave reviews!

I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OCs!

xxxx

**Chapter 4: Trusting an Alpha**

"We should be safe here for a while." Isaac told her.

"What is this place? It feels like death..." She looked at the old decrepit house, half burned. She looked at the ground where instead of a natural pulse, it stuttered. She closed her eyes and listened, hearing the screams of those who died a painful death. "People died here... Very many people died here..." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

"This is the Hale house, my Alpha's family died here a long time ago." Isaac responded as he walked up the porch's steps and sat down. Aspen followed suit. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question... What was that, Aspen? When we touched..."

"I can't really give you the explanation you're seeking." She looked down at the ground. She knew no one would look here for her. Isaac had already assured her that he had covered her scent. "I don't understand this at all.."

"But, when I touched you..." his eyes flashed gold. She felt his energy get stronger. "I've never felt so in control..." Isaac looked at her.

Never in his life did he even begin to imagine such a small creature holding this much power. Her hair seemed to glow, perhaps an after effect from earlier. A piece had fallen into her face, so he reached over a put it behind her ears... Her pointed ears.

"You know, just from staring at me, you still won't figure out what I am."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Creatures like me... generally stay hidden. We tend to be hunted more so than even your kind."

"Good thing the Argents don't hunt anymore..." Isaac turned his hand over in his lap, and examined his palm.

"Do you know what time it is? We have school eventually..." She watched as the young werewolf pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "7:30," she read.

"I'll walk you back to your house. We'll have to walk the long way, so that we don't run into whoever found us last time."

Aspen agreed, and they began their journey. Holding out his arm like a gentleman, she took it. Throughout the 30 minute walk, they talked about his childhood, before his mother and brother died, and about his new family, his pack. They even talked about her life in LA.

"Do you miss it there?" Isaac asked as they reached her driveway.

"Of course, its where I grew up. And yet," she turned to him, "being here isn't too bad. My father grew up here, and I get to be around other creatures... its at least a learning experience." Isaac laughed lightly to himself.

"I'll see you at school, goodbye, Aspen." With that he took off. Aspen sighed to herself and went inside to get ready.

/**/*/*/*/*/**/

"Lydia, its really not necessary to do this."

"Oh, please. Just shut up and smile. Love that skirt by the way!" Aspen rolled her eyes and followed her friend to a lunch table consisting of one human, one ex-hunter, and two werewolves. "Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Scott, meet Aspen. I fully expect you all to befriend her, and help the poor girl find her classes." With a satisfied nod of her head, she sat down next to Allison, and gestured towards the seat next to Isaac. Aspen took a seat, and took out her apple.

"We kind of already met her, Lydia." Stiles remarked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I haven't yet. Nice to meet you, Aspen. I hope these stupid boys haven't given you too hard of a time." Allison smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thanks, Allison. Do you guys know when track practice is?"

With a mouth full of food, Stiles replied, "oh, yeah, Coach said that it was canceled until next week."

"Damn, I was looking forward to the work out." Aspen looked down at her food. The table easily went into an open topic about some dance that was coming up. Lydia was head of the committee, and wanted her dress not to clash with the banner.

"You should probably go with green, it would make your hair stand out more." Aspen remarked, trying to get into the conversation.

"What I don't understand is why any of this matters when we have a dark druid murderer, as well as an Alpha pack on our hands!" Stiles exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lydia and Allison yelled.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "she knows." Scott laughed, and got up from the table.

"I'm going to Derek's tonight to come up with a plan for the Alphas," Scott said as he slowly stepped closer to Allison. "You all are more than welcome to come, including you, Aspen." She smiled her thanks at being included.

Isaac put his hand on her knee, and her senses heightened. "Don't look now, but Aidan is staring daggers at us right now. Hello, Aidan." Isaac smiled and waved, knowing the Alpha could hear him.

"Don't taunt him, Isaac." Scott warned. Rolling her eyes, Aspen removed Isaac's hand from her leg. She stood up, and went to throw her trash away. When she turned around, Aidan blocked her view of her new friends.

"So, your in on the whole supernatural world now?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Kind of hard not to figure it out when half the town are werewolves," she replied.

"You know, I'd still like for us to be friends..." his eyes skimmed her body.

"Is mister bad Alpha asking me for friendship? Oh, how flattered I am." She was being a little too sarcastic, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

"Better than two Betas put together, I guarantee you." He winked.

Aspen began to walk towards the hallway to her locker. Aidan followed her. He put his hand on hers as she began to pull on her lock. That extreme energy burned throw her body, and she moaned.

"Did you just moan? In the middle of the hallway?" he asked as he chuckled at her. She pulled her hand away. _Why doesn't he feel me like Isaac did?_

"No, I certainly did not." She blushed as she pulled out her books. Aidan took them from her. "I may be small, but I can still carry my own damn books, Aidan."

"Oh, come on. Let me walk you to class." His smile seduced her almost as much as his touch.

"Very well, but don't expect me to swoon over everything you say."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They got to her class early, so they stood outside the door talking. Turns out his twin brother is dating a guy named Danny on the track team with them. He didn't talk much about his pack, but when she asked about them, he simply said that it wasn't something he got to choose. This made her think maybe he's not so bad.

"Aspen?" Aidan stepped closer to her.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked down at her planner, thinking through her schedule.

"Would you like to study literature with me this afternoon?"

"But... I... erm..." She stammered. Was it safe for her to be with him? Aidan had gotten close enough to put one of his hands on her hip. Her body silently drummed with that same energy. She looked into the eyes of the so-called monster that gently held her. His aura was easy to read, he genuinely wanted to spend time with her.

"We can go to this small coffee shop a few blocks down, its a public place, if you're scared." His face had gotten much closer to hers in those few seconds.

Finding her voice, "Fine, meet me by my bike after classes." He kissed her cheek and sauntered away as he chuckled. Annoyed as anything that she caved, she stomped into the classroom.

/*/*/*/*/

"Did she just leave with Aidan?" Isaac said as he stood up looking around for the petite blonde.

"He won't hurt her... at least I don't think he would." Lydia mumbled to herself as she blushed.

"I don't trust either one of them." Stiles said as he put his arm around Lydia. Scott and Allison had gone to class, so it gave him the perfect opportunity to scoot down to her.

Shrugging his arm off of her, Lydia replied, "well, its a good thing I didn't ask your opinion now isn't it?" Isaac laughed quietly when Stiles didn't have a comeback to the pretty redhead. "Isaac, it'll be ok. Let her do what she wants; the poor girl just got here."

Isaac looked away towards where he'd last seen Aspen. Why did he feel so protective over a girl he just met? Muttering to himself, he got up and went to class.

/*/*/*/*/

_Stop beating so fast, he can probably hear you across the school yard!_ Aspen scolded her heart. She was nervous. Her attraction to the Alpha had put her in a situation where she wondered if she'd be safe. Aidan was leaning up against his bike, which just so happened to be parked beside her own.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled as he took her books.

"Hello, Aidan." She replied sarcastically. As he was putting her books in a bag slung over her bike, his head turned slightly to the left, like he was listening to something.

"Do I make you nervous, little one?" Her heartbeat increased in response.

_FUCK. _She thought.

Leaning down to her face, he cupped Aspen's cheek. The familiar hum filled her body. Aidan watched her pupils dilate. "I don't bite... Unless you like that sort of thing." He whispered. Oh, was she in trouble. Her mind fluttered back to the dream she had just last night of him ravaging her body.

Gathering her courage, "So, are we going to study, or are you going to continue to attempt to seduce me, Aidan?"

Chuckling to himself, he let go of her. "Race you." With that, both of them jumped on their bikes and sped down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Aspen? She hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts..." Sandra asked her husband Phillip as she paced around the table. Her elf of a daughter still wasn't home, and it was past 6. She had a knack for stirring up trouble wherever she went. She once disappeared for three days, and Sandra still didn't know where she'd gone or done.

"She had a job interview, dear, she'll be home soon, I'm sure. You always worry too much." He answered distantly, stirring the mashed potatoes.

"_Phillip! That was YESTERDAY!" _she screamed. Phillip finally looked up at his distressed wife. Her eyes filled with tears, fearing the worst. In a new town, with random people, she couldn't imagine what could happen to her baby.

/*/*/*/*/

"So, let me get this right... You put a bee bee bullet up your brother's nose?" Aspen looked at the Alpha incredulously.

He laughed and replied, "yeah, he couldn't get it out, and he was too embarrassed to tell our parents. He ended up almost ripping his nostril off of his face." Aspen laughed uncontrollably at the mere thought of Ethan without a nose.

"God, that's horrible! You were so mean to each other!" She laughed again as she looked down at her books. She couldn't remember how long they had been there, laughing and studying. "Where are your parents now? You said you live with the Alpha pack... But are they back in Washington with your old pack or something?" Aidan looked down. She could feel the shift in his aura. Focusing her eyes, she saw the world around him darken.

"They're dead." His aura kept darkening, turning the room black. She felt herself suffocating. Aspen put her hand over his fearing he'd wolf out here in the open. There was no extra energy this time, just pure hatred stringing through the slight bond. Her body coiled as if ready to fight, without her permission. She felt his hatred seep into her body, tainting her soul. She looked into his eyes, which were slowly turning red as he stared at his coffee cup.

"Aidan..." The young Alpha looked up. _Maybe he will feel my happiness as I feel his sorrow...?_ she thought. Pulling from the earth, she thought of grass and rain and all things the all-knowing mother made beautiful. "You don't have to speak about them, if you do not wish to." His energy started to drum through her body again. She was starting to understand a pattern with these new abilities. As his mood started to lighten up, she felt it through the bond. He was so powerful and controlled, unlike Isaac, that she couldn't slip through his barrier. But when he lost his control, she was able to pass through. With Isaac, her magic passed through him, as his through her. With Aidan, it was a brick wall, only seeping out energy, never taking her own.

Aidan had felt her this time. He felt strong and powerful again, even more in control than usual of the beast within him. He knew that she smelled unusual and that she wasn't exactly human, but this only furthered his curiosity. He looked into her eyes. Her hair seemed to glow, as she pushed it behind her pointed ears. "What are you, Aspen?" He asked as he leaned into the blonde.

"Just an innocent teenage girl, wondering if you're going to kiss me." She smirked.

He quietly laughed as his hand reached towards her face. Tilting her chin up towards him, Aidan looked into her mossy green eyes, captivated. He heard Aspen's heart begin to race, the closer their lips became. Slowly he brushed his lips against hers.

Aspen's body was on fire as he touched their lips. She snaked a hand around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Kissing him lightly, she wanted to savor every second. She felt his hand run up her leg. "We're in public." She whispered against his mouth.

"Your point is..?" He asked as he nipped at her bottom lip. Her breathing was incredibly labored, as she pulled away, embarrassed. "Do I turn you on, Aspen?"

The poor girl did a double take. "Did you really just ask me that question? Here? In the CommonGround Cafe'?" She shook her head at him. Gathering her books, she looked at him. "You know what, Aidan? You're funny, you're sweet, and you're totally working the whole bad boy thing. But, you're _immature_." She put her bag on her shoulder and pulled him up to stand in front of her. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him sweetly. Whispering into his ear, "yes, you turn me on. But will you ever get between my legs? No." She pushed him away and stalked out of the building.

Watching her ass sway back and forth, Aidan got a hard on.

Aspen felt someone pull on her arm, "Aidan, I was being se-"

"_Where have you been and who the FUCK is Aidan?!" _Her mother yelled at her. Aspen saw Aidan, who had indeed come outside to stop her, slowly backtrack into the coffee shop. Aspen rolled her eyes.

"Studying. You know? Trying to be a good student?" She answered smartly. "Oh, and Aidan is the guy that just awkwardly walked back into the coffee shop." Sandra turned around and glared at the teenage boy. Surprisingly, he looked scared of the 30 year old mother.

Turning back to her daughter, she said, "and you didn't reply to any of our calls or texts, why exactly?"

"My phone must still be on silent from school, I'm sorry for worrying you, mom." She sighed. Aspen was really close to her mom, and truly hated seeing her upset. She'd only disappeared that one time, and ever since then, her mom had worried about her safety.

Sandra glanced around before whispering into her daughter's ear, "you know its not as dangerous as LA, but there are still threats here. Sure, there aren't anymore hunters, but, now..." She looked at Aspen meaningfully.

"I know, I know. But, mom, I'll be leaving for college in only like a year, you have to let me go just a little and trust me." This time she gave her mom the meaningful look. "I'll meet you at home, okay?" Sandra nodded her head.

When her mom had pulled away, Aspen sighed loudly and grabbed her helmet. She felt another hand on her arm, this time the touch was filled with electricity. Aidan claimed her lips, and held her to him.

"I know I can be immature, and I'm sorry. I'd still like a chance." Aidan pleaded.

"Maybe." Her lips felt hot, and she was having trouble standing with all of the energy being pushed into her from his touch. Dazed, she pulled away, not wanting to start a scene with them devouring each other on the sidewalk. "I'll see you at school," she muttered as she climbed onto her Suzuki and drove down the road.

/*/*/*/*/

Aspen was in her bed, listening to music. Her mom had still been pretty pissed when she had gotten home.

"_Aspen, you don't understand how dangerous a wolf can be to an elf." _

_She had finally explained who Aidan was, and Aspen's mother was only frustrating her more. "Its not like he tried to bite me or anything." Sandra shook her head, and gestured to the chair across from her. Aspen took a seat._

"_When I was young, my mother told me stories to frighten me about werewolves. Have you noticed a certain... feeling you get when you touch them?" Sandra asked wearily. _

"_Actually, yes... Its so strange, mom... I can feel their energy pushing into my body." She told her mother, now on the edge of her seat._

"_From what my mother told me, you're feeding off of their energy. When you touch a werewolf that trusts you, your magic can seep into them. Its like a never ending power exchange, flowing into you, flowing into them, into you, into them. It will give you a high, make you feel incredibly strong. It also heightens their ability to control their beast. Its actually a marvelous exchange, both partners benefiting. But, if a werewolf were to ever bite you and taste your blood..."_

"_What, mom...? Would I... Would I die?" Aspen was beginning to panic._

"_He wouldn't be able to stop. If a werewolf drains you of your blood, he will remain the beast for the rest of his life, and not be able to transform back. He would roam the mother Earth killing any living creature." _

This new information kept rolling around in her mind. It was terrifying. What if she got a paper cut and one of them smelled her blood? Would that cause them to attack her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rock hitting her window. _You've got to be kidding me.._ She looked at her phone, 3:00 am. Groaning, she got up and went to see who in their right minds would disturb her from not sleeping.

"Isaac?"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so don't hate me, you Aidan lovers. Seeing Isaac on the new episode tonight, freaking out under the bed, made me cry! So, I decided to give him some lovin'. WARNING: some mature smut is in this chapter... that's all it is really, lol.

I do NOT own Teen Wolf, but I do own the OCs!

xxxxx

**Chapter 6: Butterflies**

"Please, don't be mad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay... I... I couldn't smell you." Isaac admitted embarrassed.

Sighing, "hold on just a second," she said. "I'll be down by the backdoor. We can talk over by the pool, so I won't wake my parents." He nodded and began to walk away. Aspen grabbed a giant sweatshirt that hung loosely to her knees, and stealthily crept down the stairs.

"So, you couldn't smell me? Sorry, I took a shower when I got home today." She said once they were far enough from the house.

"No, even if you were to shower, I'd-"

Laughing at his innocence, "I know, Sherlock." He blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm fine, though. Nothing happened with Aidan, we simply studied."

"You know that I can hear your heart beating? I can tell when your lying..." Aspen stopped walking.

"Nothing happened that has any concern to you." She stated. Isaac kicked at a tree limb before they continued to walk.

"I know, I just don't trust him... Any of them really." His energy shifted slightly. He was literally carrying the weight of the safety of his friends on his shoulders. He barely knew this girl, and yet, he wanted to protect her.

"I understand, but he didn't harm me whatsoever. I mean look at me, I'm completely fine!" She smiled reassuringly as she lifted her arms in a sweeping gesture.

"You're also not wearing pants... Are those _butterflies_?" Isaac began to laugh as Aspen pulled her sweatshirt practically to her ankles.

"Please, God, tell me this a dream." She prayed. In her hurry, she'd never even thought of pants. She never wore pants when she was at home.

"Nope, you're very much awake, and those are definitely butterflies." Aspen looked away embarrassed. Laughing again, Isaac added, "its okay, you know. Not like I'm going to send pictures to all of my friends. I've seen more than underwear before." To make matters worse, he winked at her, causing her to blush even more.

"I feel like a 5 year old compared to you." She said as she peered up at him. Being almost a foot and half taller than her, he had to slump his shoulders a little to look at her properly.

"You don't look like a 5 year old, in case you were wondering."

_snap._

"What was that?" Aspen asked, finally realizing they had gotten to the woods. They were now walking on a trail in the middle of no where. She reached out to Isaac with a sleeve covered hand, holding onto his arm.

"It was just a raccoon, he's about 20 feet that way, if you'd like to chit chat." He said down to her, amused at her antics.

"You'd think I would be able to feel his energy or something, but noooo." Aspen rolled her eyes and continued forward, still clutching his arm. With the fabric between their skin, it was as if they were both humans taking an absurdly late stroll.

"So you can feel people's energies? Like one of those psychic people on TV?" He asked, intrigued by her blunder.

Sighing, she replied, "no, not really. Well, I can always see nature's aura. For humans, and I guess werewolves, I have to focus my eyes on you and your surroundings. The lighter it is, the happier, healthier, blah, blah, and the darker, well, you know, the more unhappy, and so on.."

"What about when we touched?"

"I actually talked to my mom about that. Turns out we were exchanging energy. When a werewolf trusts an e-... someone like me, then it opens us up, to I guess a kind of bond, where some of my magic can seep into you, giving you strength and control, while I get high as a kite." They had stopped walking and were facing each other. Aspen finally let go of Isaac's arm.

Isaac looked at her. She looked so tiny, engulfed in that giant sweatshirt. Her tan legs peaking out from under it. "Can I touch you again?" He asked. Isaac was surprised by how blunt he was, as was Aspen. Her heart began to beat faster as she nodded.

"Can we sit down though? I don't want to fall over or something." She giggled nervously. They sat down opposite one another with their legs folded under them. Aspen held out her hand as she smiled at him. She felt like some teenager drinking underage without her parents knowing.

As their skin touched, they both opened themselves to the bond. Feeling each other's power and energy seeping into their bodies. Aspen dug her other hand into the earth and moaned as more energy coursed through them. Isaac's muscles felt taunt, yet lucid under his skin. Isaac's other hand moved to her thigh, wanting to touch her more, still increasing the bond. Aspen could feel power and lust pooling in her stomach. Isaac slipped his hand under her knees and pulled her into his lap. He watched as her facial expression changed, and her pupils dilated. Aspen was slightly aware of how his jeans felt against her barely clad crotch. _FUCK IT._ Aspen was too horny, and too high not to act.

Aspen tugged her hand from its home in the dirt, and slid it behind Isaac's head. He closed his eyes as he tilted slightly back, not fully understanding what she wanted. Aspen pulled his face closer to her as her other hand broke the original connection. They looked into each other's eyes. Gold meeting Emerald. Their lips crashed onto one other's. Fueled by lust and the connection they'd just experienced, Isaac and Aspen explored each other's mouths.

Isaac's hands slowly moved up her thighs, pushing the sweatshirt up around her waist. They slipped around cupping her ass, and grabbing it gently. Aspen smiled into the kiss. Her hands roamed his body, feeling each crevice that his muscles made through his skin. She found the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. Breaking the kiss for mere seconds, Isaac looked at the petite girl in his lap. Lips parted, skin flushed, she looked like a fairy or an elf out of a fairytale. Aspen quickly closed the distance between them, knocking them over. His lips traveled down her neck to the spot where her pulse fluttered against her skin. Something her mother had said earlier started to nag at her mind, but all she wanted was Isaac right now.

She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and bent back down to the boy below her. Because she had been trying to sleep, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples hardened in the breeze. She felt his fingers dig into her ass. As response, she dug her nails into his arms. She trailed kisses down his body, licking around his navel. She let her nails skim over his muscles. Undoing his pants, she looked up at him. His eyes were still gold, but he was in total control. She didn't want control right now. She stopped touching his skin. Isaac felt the absence as soon as she did it.

Still pulling at his pants, she avoided skin. After she threw his jeans over near a tree, she cupped his length through the thin fabric in her small hands, feeling him for the first time. Isaac moaned. Aspen pulled down his boxers to release him. Without any restrictions, his dick stood straight up, asking to be sucked. She slowly lowered her head and blew hot air over the head. She still didn't want to touch him. She stuck her tongue out, and licked the length of his shaft. Satisfied by no bond, she continued licking around the head, leaving a trail of spit in her wake.

Isaac felt his canines lengthen. His control was slipping. He didn't want to hurt her, before he reached down to stop her, he remembered what she'd said. _"My magic can seep into you, giving you strength and control, while I get high as a kite..."_ He slipped his hand onto her shoulder, hoping that it'd calm him down. Aspen pulled away and continued her torture. He tried again, only for her to pull away again. Aggravated, he growled at her.

"There we go." She said as she smiled, straddling him once again. "Growl at me again..." She whispered as she licked his ear. The only part of them that was touching was their legs. She still wouldn't let him put his hands on her. Frustrated, his claws came out. One clawed hand tore into her back, as the other pulled her ass farther up. Finally, making Aspen eye level to him. His lips crashed into hers as his nails made quick work of her underwear, ripping through the cotton material.

With the tip of his dick at her entrance, Isaac slowly cupped her thighs once again. "Are you sure?" He asked her. Not giving him a worded answer, she sank down onto him, taking in his full length as she moaned into his neck. They began to rock, creating a slow, patronizing rhythm. Her body hummed with energy. She could feel everything around her moving as she began to climax. Sensing she was near her release, Isaac picked her up, almost removing himself, before pushing her back down again. His pace increased rapidly, pulling out almost all of the way each time. His thrusts were hard and erratic as Aspen came with a slight whimper escaping her lips. They kissed passionately, as Isaac thrust into her, twitching as he came.

Both panting, and clinging to each other, their bodies hummed with energy. Every cell fully charged and awake. They laid like that for a while, Isaac on his back, holding the small blonde to his chest. The longer they touched like that, the more their shared energy slowed down. They could feel themselves calming down.

"So, do you think this will happen every time I touch you from now on?" He asked, slowly skimming the outline of Aspen's pointed ear with his fingertip.

Aspen laughed quietly as she answered, "no, hopefully not. That'd be hard to explain if we accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway, and just started going at it." The thought of fucking anyone in public, made her tremble.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned. _No, I'm fine! I'm just imagining you fucking me doggy style, while the lacrosse team watches... _She answered in her head_._

"A little... You can come back with me if you'd like. My parents have to leave for LA at 6, and they won't want to wake me up... You'll be fine with me in my room.." Aspen caught herself hoping he'd say yes. She wanted to stay in this position forever, laying on the toned man below her.

"Sure, I don't really feel like running back to the apartment anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, ya'll sorry its been a few days! I've been working doubles for most of the week. *sighs* BUT here's another chapter. (: I hope you all enjoyed the last one, lord knows I enjoyed writing it. This chapter has a big DA-DA-DUUUMMMM moment. Let me know what you think!

I do not own Teen Wolf, but I came up with my OCs in my own noggin!

xxxx

**Chapter 7: Pointy Ears**

Aspen woke to something soft and smooth nudging her neck. Opening her eyes, she looked around her bedroom. There was a muscular arm holding her gently across her middle, and a leg intertwined with her own. The soft nudging continued.

Aspen turned her head to see a very content Isaac slowly rubbing his face against her skin in his sleep. She suppressed a giggle. He looked like a puppy that wanted attention. Knowing he was deep asleep, she pulled her arm out from under the covers. Slowly turning in towards him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and began to slowly run her fingers through his hair. Soon, she fell back asleep with him still holding her.

Isaac hadn't slept that well since before his mother died. Always worrying about his father, and now containing his wolf, kept him from being able to relax. Before he opened his eyes, he could hear someone else breathing. He opened his eyes and was treated to the sight of a sleeping Aspen curled up into him. He felt her fingers still tangled in his hair. Remembering what had occurred the night before, he smiled and pulled her closer, wakening the sleeping elf.

"Good morning," she said, her voice still rough with sleep.

Isaac cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, "good morning to you as well." Aspen laughed lightly to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair again, he sighed in response.

"Did you know that you kind of act like a puppy in your sleep? I woke up earlier and you were rubbing your face into my neck and, like, sighing and stuff. It was cute." Isaac blushed as she looked into his blue eyes. Realization finally dawned on her. "Oh my god... Oh my god... we.." Now she had the decency to blush.

He chuckled at her epiphany, "yeah, we did." He lightly ran his fingers down her neck, down her arm, and to her waist. "Is that alright? Do you want me to leave?" Isaac asked as he brought his forehead to hers.

Aspen tried to steady her breathing as she thought quickly. She had no idea if she had feelings for the boy laying half naked in her bed. She had quit enjoyed herself last night... It'd been so long since the last time she had slept with anyone, and with the bond between them, let's admit it, it was pretty fucking epic. Did she want to be in a relationship, or did she only need a friend?

"No, I want you to stay," she finally responded. Isaac breathed out a sigh of relief. "But, I hope you're not looking for a relationship... It's only my first week here, and I don't think either one of us need that kind of commitment right now..."

"I understand, and respect whatever you want." Aspen blushed. She had never slept with a gentleman...

Quickly regaining her composure, "Since we're finally up, would you like some pancakes?" Isaac nodded yes. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and got out of bed. She was wearing his dark tee shirt from last night, with new underwear because he'd torn her butterfly ones. Isaac smiled remembering how easy it had been to tear through the thin material with his claws.

/*/*/*/*/

As Isaac turned the corner, he could smell the blueberry pancakes. Aspen was slaving over the stove, humming happily to herself, as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Those smell wonderful," he said. She giggled delightfully as his arms lightly squeezed her middle.

They sat down at the kitchen table, quietly eating their breakfast, when Aspen asked Isaac a very important question, "so, have you figured out what I am?" She had a smug smile set on her lips.

Isaac sat there and thought for a moment. He mindlessly ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I think you're a nymph or something along those lines... Maybe an elf or faerie? Your ears are pretty damn pointy."

"Elf. I'm Danish, of course. But, yeah, the ears always scream faerie." She reached over and held his hand. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed the slight hum of energy. He looked up as he scooped another bite into his mouth. Her face turned solemn as she continued, "I also need to tell you that what happened last night can't happen again." Isaac dropped his fork.

"I don't understand... Aspen, if you're worried about Aid-" she cut him off.

"I'm not worried about Aidan. Who I sleep with is my concern, and my concern only. No, this has to do with a legend that's been passed down for generations throughout my culture, between elves and werewolves." She let her words sink in. "Last night, did you feel like.. biting me?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Aspen, I _did_ bite you." He pointed at the hickeys he'd left on her collarbone. Her fingers touched them lightly.

"No, like wolfed out bite." Her eyes skirted away from his.

"Well... I... no, I don't think so... Maybe when we..." he began to ramble to himself.

"If you were to bite me, or to taste my blood, you wouldn't be able to contain yourself. You'd kill me, and any werewolf who murders an elf, becomes the beast. Isaac, you'd be trapped as a wolf for the rest of your life." She pulled her hand away from his. "I could never let that happen to you, to anyone."

Isaac was interrupted in his thoughts by the doorbell. It was 11 in the morning on a Saturday. Who could possibly be visiting her unannounced? He sniffed the air as Aspen rose to answer the door.

Aspen felt a spark as Isaac grabbed her hand, forcefully pulling her towards his chest. His arms encircled her. "Do not open the door, Aspen." He breathed into her hair.

"Isaac, I can hear you. Open the door, or I'll just break it down. Have fun explaining that to your parents... What was it? Oh, yes, Aspen." Isaac let out a rough breath as he snaked around the small blonde, still holding her hand.

Once he'd opened the door, Aspen saw only what appeared to be a tall young man, of about 25 or so. He had dark black hair, incredibly broad shoulders, and needed to shave his beard. His eyes were a cool mint green. She focused on his aura, and as soon as she did so, she slowly took a step back. There was death all around him... She'd only seen this once before, around her grandmother before she died. She tried to focus back into the real world.

"Derek, what do you want?" Isaac asked him, annoyance showing in his tone.

"I was on my way to visit an old friend, Phillip, I'm assuming Aspen's father, and imagine my surprise to find out that the whole house, including the young girl, reeks of my Beta."

Isaac looked away. "I spent the night here last night..."

"Isaac, I don't care that you slept with her, that's none of my business." He stepped across the threshold into the Parker household, shutting the door behind himself. "What I do care about is the fact that she has been the target of the Alpha pack, and yet, you continued to mark her." He crossed his arms and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Marked me?" Aspen looked from Derek to Isaac, also seeking an explanation.

"I didn't mark her, and you know that." Isaac looked to Aspen before continuing, "I would of had to bite you, marking you as my mate. Your scent would then change, a mixture between the both of ours. Also, I would of had to ask him-" He pointed at Derek, "-before doing so, because he's my Alpha."

The older man once again rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms. "He has to ask my permission, because its a very serious thing in the supernatural world. You only have one mate, and if she were wolf, then it'd be different, but elves are tricky creatures. Their hearts change depending on their mood." He then looked to the petite blonde, "I knew what you were as soon as I smelled you, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your heritage to yourself."

"What all do you know..?" She asked skeptically as her hand tightened on Isaac's.

"I know what you told him, that if you kill an elf, you become the beast forever, blah, blah..." His eyes captured hers. "See, to us, that sounds horrible. We still hold our humanity close to us. Even the Alpha pack only releases their beast for combat, because its hard to control. But for someone like Deucalion..." The Alpha looked at his Beta meaningfully.

"He'd kill you to be more powerful, even if it means losing his humanity... Deucalion would be the Demon Wolf at all times..." His eyes closed as he finished, "there'd be no way to defeat him. He'd kill us all."


	8. Chapter 8

Aspen's heart stuttered in her chest. _Deucalion?_ He was Aidan's Alpha. From what she knew, he wasn't exactly the nicest guy, but he took care of the twins. How bad could the guy be? She looked down at the ground as she felt her soul split in half at the thought of someone hurting the twins.

"What do you mean, 'Demon Wolf'?" She asked, trying to focus on something else.

Derek sat down at the kitchen table and explained their Alpha problem. She tried to keep her thoughts to herself as she busied around the kitchen. Bringing Derek coffee, cleaning up the dishes, cleaning the dust from the china in her mother's cupboard. Isaac watched the small elf with a worried look.

His mind was racing, not even listening to his Alpha. Although he had slept with Aspen, he knew that she cared for Aidan. What had happened last night quite possibly happened, because of the bond, and the fact he hadn't slept with anyone since he was first turned. His thoughts darkened as he thought about Erica. The curvy blonde who had died trying to survive captivity of the Alpha pack. They had been bitten so close together in time, that it was natural for them to lean on one another, mentally and physically.

Derek had stopped talking. Aspen finally looked at her kitchen table. Isaac wouldn't look at her, and his aura kept darkening into a depressing, blackish blue. Derek was staring at her. She assumed he was gauging her for her reaction to everything that had occurred in the past few months. Trying to act nonchalant, she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information." She finally said.

Derek leaned forward and asked, "so, will you stay away from the Alphas?" Isaac finally looked up, also wanting to know the answer. But, she knew deep down, she couldn't stop talking to Aidan. She'd just met him. He was just as broken and confused with his life as Isaac, and herself.

"No." She replied. Isaac scoffed and stood up.

"Are you _fucking kidding me_? We tell you that if Deucalion finds out what you are, he will kill you, and then he will kill all of us, and you still say that you will see Aidan?!" Isaac yelled incredulously. Derek stood slowly as well, putting a hand on his beta to try and calm him. Isaac just shrugged it off.

"Isaac, don't be jealous. Its not like that... Aidan and I... We're just friends! I told you that nothing can happen between us again, so why are you responding this way?" She refused to stand. Aspen was determined not to let him get under her skin.

Isaac looked at her with large eyes, "jealous? Are you really that _vain_, Aspen?" He shook his head as he turned around. She closed her eyes as both wolves left the room, the front door slamming shut behind them. A lone tear fell from her lashes.

/*/*/*/*/

I figured I'd run into you here."

Aspen looked up at Aidan. She knew she looked horrible, and quickly looked back down at the register in front of her. It was her first day at the little boutique, how'd he know she was there?

"First day and all... How'd you know I was working?" Her fingers fidgeted with the house keys dangling from her wrist.

"I just wanted to see you..." He looked away now as well, embarrassed. "I was shopping with my brother, and I could smell your scent all around this place." Aspen smiled as her nerves died down.

"What are y'all shopping for?"

"I honestly have no idea. Ethan just kind of barged into my room today, and begged me to come." He laughed quietly as their eyes finally met. Aspen melted into his brown, chocolate eyes.

They talked about an upcoming movie they wanted to go to together, until a customer came up. The young girl must have been about 13. Aspen smiled at the brown haired teen, and talked about the weather as she rang up the items. The girl bounced out the door, and Aidan came back over to her. He walked behind the counter, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sank into his arms, feeling content.

He suddenly stiffened. His arm came up, and he took her chin in his fingertips, making her look at his face. Looking down at her through slitted eyes, he asked, "why do smell like the Hale pack? I didn't notice it until now, but..." His eyes widened, "you haven't joined their pack, have you? Aspen, if you do that, I won't be able to see you anymore." His voice got lower with hurt. Her hand darted out and took his hand in hers.

"No!" She squealed. Aspen regained her composure, "no, I didn't join anyone's pack... I just hung out with Isaac last night.." Her heart beat started to give her away. She prayed to the Mother that he wasn't listening, but his head cocked to the side. She felt his rage through the bond, and pulled her hand away, embarrassed. _He knows..._ She thought to herself.

"You slept with him?" Aidan looked at her with judgmental eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"Yes, I did." Aspen finally looked up. She wasn't about to let stupid boys ruin her life. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying her hardest to keep her poker face. She smirked at him, trying to flirt her way back in, "are you jealous?"

Aidan shook his head and laughed drily. "Now you're immature." Aspen's mouth hung open as the Alpha sauntered out of the shop. Before closing the door, he looked back at her one last time. His eyes were glowing red, but she knew it wasn't from anger. She had hurt him, just as she had hurt Isaac.

/*/*/*/*/

The rest of the weekend had gone by in a blur. Aspen had spent most of her time with Lydia and Alison, trying to drown out the cries of her breaking heart. She never told them what had happened, but Lydia had welcomed her with open arms, and a shitload of credit cards.

Since her parents came home Monday morning, she decided to play hooky for a few days. Unfortunately, Wednesday morning finally came around. Aspen finished her jog, and stretched her back in her driveway. She hadn't used magic since Friday, and she could feel it coiling in her bones, wanting out. She refused to let it out, though. She enjoyed the pain it caused, it kept her mind from the two men that she'd broken. She sighed as her thoughts went to Isaac and Aidan. They were so different, and yet, exactly the same.

"Are you okay, dear?" Sandra called from the porch. Aspen glued on a smile as she walked towards the house.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" She pulled her sneakers off, not wanting to look her mother in the eyes.

"You haven't really been around lately... I'm just worried about you." Her mother put a hand on her shoulder, causing the small girl to finally look up at her. "Last time, when you started acting like this... You disappeared. It took us three days to find you, Aspen."

Aspen remembered the day it'd happened. She had been only 11, the first time her powers took over. She closed her eyes as she remembered the screams of the men, trapped in the trees around her, as she danced in a circle. Her grandmother had found her, wandering the woods in the outskirts of LA. She had known what was happening, and she took care of Aspen. Her grandmother helped her keep her powers in check by commuting with the Earth, and they never told anyone what she had done. And then she'd died.

Sandra watched her daughter shake her head, sighing. "Just talk to me, okay? If things get too hard?" Aspen nodded to her mother and walked past her.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she focused on other things, her homework, what she would wear to school, etc. After showering and drying her hair, she pulled on a thin, white, spaghetti strapped dress. She felt her grandmother's pendants clink together between her breasts as she pulled on a cardigan. She missed her so much that it hurt.

Her bike felt her presence before she even got on it. Aspen smiled at the hunk of metal between her legs. No matter how unhappy she was, riding her motorcycle always helped clear her mind. When she pulled into the parking lot, Lydia rushed up to her, chatting away into her ear. But Aspen was focused on the tall, lean, curly haired boy who had just turned around and started walking towards the school, followed by an Alpha who's aura was darker than usual. She prayed to the Mother that it'd be just a normal day.


	9. Chapter 9

After first period with Aidan ignoring her, Aspen ran into Alison, who looked simply flustered and tired.

"Are you alright, Alison?" Her brow knitted together in concern for her friend. Alison looked down at the small blonde and nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah... I fell asleep in French with Ms. Morrell, and she gave me lunch detention." She raised her shoulder in a shrug. "I've just been having trouble sleeping lately..." Aspen saw her aura was slightly dark and frayed around the edges. The poor girl's been having nightmares.

"I'll save you part of my lunch, and you can have it during free period. How's that?" She smiled brightly, hoping to bring her friend out of the muck. Her energy pulsed slightly, making Aspen sigh inwardly at her success.

"Thanks, Aspen." Alison hugged her before heading off towards her next class.

/*/*/*/*/

"Since Inertia is something you all know plenty, let's start with momentum." Mr. Harris said as he underlined the word. He continued lecturing, as Scott and Isaac talked quietly.

"You don't understand, Scott." Isaac said, still facing forward. He did not want to turn around in fear of Mr. Harris catching them.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay? Isaac?" Scott said to the back of his head. Isaac's frustrations were clouding his mind and all he wanted to do was get away.

Suddenly, his head shot up, "Mr. Harris, may I go to the bathroom, please?" The teacher sighed, and gestured towards the door.

Scott got worried over his friends reaction, and said, "I have to go to the bathroom too-"

Mr, Harris cut him off, "one at a time."

Once Isaac got into the hallway, he took a deep breath. He refused to believe he was simply jealous of Aidan with Aspen. This was more than that. He looked up and saw the twins watching him from down the hall way. Isaac knew he couldn't take them on alone, so he continued to walk towards the bathroom, hoping they'd leave him alone. That was until Aidan punched Ethan in the face, hurtling him into the locker. Isaac watched in horror as one twin repeatedly abused the other. He glanced around the hallway, looking for another witness. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought.

Aidan suddenly threw his revenge at Isaac's feet, right before Mr. Harris and the whole class emerged from the room. Danny rushed to a crumpled Ethan on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

Ethan tried to get up from the ground while saying, "he just came at me..." He winced in pain as Danny picked him up under his arms. Mr. Harris looked over to Isaac incredulously.

"Isaac! What the hell did you do?" Isaac shook his head, and looked away, knowing there was no way out of this.

/*/*/*/*/

"Don't let it bother you, its just lunch time detention. All they want to do is to piss you off, and for you to give in. Don't give in. They're just trying to get to you." Isaac suddenly looked up from Scott, sensing Aidan's presence.

"Its not just me.." He said as Scott followed his gaze.

Aidan was standing next to Lydia's locker as she fished books from her bag. "What about tonight?" He asked her.

"Nope. Studying."

"I can help you." Lydia smirked and turned around to lean against the wall.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?"

"Okay, you can help me." He said, layering on the charm. "Tonight, then?" Lydia scoffed at him. She patted his chest, and walked away, swaying her hips. Aidan smiled at the Betas both, before sauntering down the hallway.

Scott didn't need to turn around to know Isaac was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Isaac's mouth twitched into a smile as he said, "now, they're getting to you."

/*/*/*/*/

"So, you asked Ashley if Kyle was a virgin, and...?" Aspen leaned across the lunch table, stealing a cookie from Stiles' tray.

"And she slapped me." She winced.

"Ouch! That must've hurt. Is your face okay?" Aspen smiled. It was times like these where she could let herself be happy. Her magic wasn't fueling her pain, and her heart wasn't being crushed in her chest.

"BUT! He wasn't a virgin. Which means that the killer is either starting a new trend by threes, or he doesn't have a pattern at all." Stiles looked down where his cookie used to be. "There are FBI here now too... My dad's freaking out."

Scott sat down next to Stiles. "Where are the twins?" Aspen felt her stomach plummet.

/*/*/*/*/

"Can I ask you a question?" Alison asked Isaac. Even though Isaac had asked not to be stuck with her, Mr. Harris had still put them together in the janitor's closet of all places. Not only was he stuck with Aspen's best friend, who had no idea what was going on, but also, he was in an enclosed space. Something he had come to fear because of his father.

"Do you have to?" He answered with a question. Alison pouted a second.

"I guess not... I'm gunna ask you anyway." She stated confidently. "Did you tell anyone I was there the other night?" Isaac finally looked into her eyes.

"Am I not supposed to?" He sounded uninterested.

"It'd really make me happy if you didn't." She huffed as she piled more boxes onto the shelves.

"Yeah, well, you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine. Since you stabbed me, 20 times... With knives." He replied sarcastically, amused with Alison's temper.

She lightened up, when she realized he was kidding. "They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but... Sorry." Alison smirked up at him.

"Oh, was that... Was that an apology?" Isaac finally smiled back.

"Would you accept an apology?" Isaac scoffed at her.

Aspen had gotten worried that Aidan would do something stupid. So, she had started to roam the halls, when they'd realized the twins weren't in lunch. The trio, Scott, Stiles, and herself each took separate floors. She sat on the steps of the stairs down the hall, and listened to her best friend flirt with Isaac. Her breathing had gotten shallow as she felt Isaac's energy finally pick up. She could feel him pulsing from her spot. He was happy with her... Without Aspen. Aspen squeezed her hands around her grandmother's pendants, before she heard a door slam shut.

The door to the closet closed behind Alison and Isaac, while they were talking. Isaac turned around and stared at the closed door, as Alison looked up at the red emergency light. Isaac knocked over boxes trying to get to the door, "no, no, no, no..." he muttered out loud.

"Um, maybe it locked from the outside?" Alison knew of his fear, and was trying to be rational.

"No, there's something against it..."

"Okay... Just... Relax, okay? Isaac, relax." Isaac began to pace back and forth.

Aspen ran down the hallway so fast that she scared Aidan.

"What have you done?" She asked him. Aidan jumped and spun around to face her.

"Oh, is he claustrophobic? Poor fellow." Aidan smirked. "He should have known better than to mess with an Alpha's girlfriend." Aspen ran to the soda machine, trying to pry it from the door.

"Isaac?!" She called. She couldn't move the machine without giving away what she was. "Aidan, I was never your girlfriend! Please, move the machine." She ran up to him, and fisted her hands in his shirt, pleading him. "Please, help him, Aidan."

Aidan smiled down at her sweetly as he reached for her hands, but his aura was still black as can be. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "no." He pushed Aspen off of him and walked down the hall.

She could hear Alison trying to calm Isaac down on the other side of the door. Isaac banged on the door. Aspen fought off tears. "SCOTT!?" Aspen called out desperately. She could hear him running 2 floors up, trying to get to them. She felt Isaac's energy change as he began to shift.

"Isaac... Isaac, don't! Isaac! ISAAC!" Aspen heard Alison yell. Scott wasn't going to get there fast enough.

Aspen put one hand on the janitor's closet door and the other on the machine. Breathing deeply, she let her magic slip away into her muscles as she pushed the two apart. The magic hurt as it left her bones, it'd been ignored for too long, and her emotions were haywire. It pulsed out from her body. The machine crashed into the wall. She could hear Scott breathing as he took the stairs from the 3rd floor. She heard every drop of water as it began to rain. She felt the electricity raise the hair on her arms. Her feet left the ground as she slowly levitated. Suddenly, it was too much. The magic heightened her pulse too much. She felt her cells breathing throughout her body as her nature took over. Everything went black.

/*/*/*/*/

Scott threw open the door, and grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt, throwing him outside of the closet. He glanced at Alison before running to his friend. Isaac was still wolfing out, his yellow eyes glowing, teeth elongated. Scott choked him, and screamed his name, "**ISAAC!**"

Suddenly, Isaac's heart rate calmed. His eyes went back to the lucid blue as he pulled himself up to sit up against the wall. His breathing was labored.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that... So sorry." He apologized with tears in his eyes. Alison looked down at him, and smiled slightly.

"It's okay," she replied.

Scott looked down to his fellow Beta as Alison continued to talk, "its not his fault."

"I know." He replied curtly. Isaac ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I guess, now, we know they want to do more than get you angry. They wanna get someone hurt."

Isaac finally looked up, "wait, where's Aspen? I heard her calling for you, right before I..." He looked away ashamed of himself. Even though he was supposed to be angry with her, he couldn't help the fact he still cared. Her scent was everywhere, but she was no where to be found. "What are we going to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ooookay! So I'm actually really excited for this chapter. I rewrote it about 3 times before I was finally happy with how I wanted the story to go. My question is if y'all will figure out how all of this will tie together. Next chapter will either come tomorrow or Tuesday night!

xxxx

Scott looked at the scene in front of him. The inside of the janitor's closet had been beaten in by Isaac, before he had tried to attack Alison. The soda machine had been knocked over on it's side; instead of a humming box filled with light, it was mangled and the glass was broken. Aspen's scent covered both the door, as well as the machine. He turned in a circle, trying to find a trail, but there was none.

"Did you find anything?" Alison had given Isaac to Stiles, trying to keep his mind off of Aspen.

Scott shook his head before kicking at the machine, making Alison jump. "Even if she were to just walk away, there would be a trail!" He finally met her gaze, "and there's not even a possibility that she wasn't here, her scent is too strong." Alison took his hand in hers, stroking it softly.

"It'll be fine. She'll be fine, Scott. We'll figure it out." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait, so are we positive it was the twins who did this?"

"Ethan was with Danny in the pool, but we never found Aidan. His scent is here." His eyes wandered the hall.

"Could Aidan have done this? Could he have taken Aspen? Is that how the machine was moved? _In her struggle_?" Scott's eyes widened as he ran down the hall, following the Alpha's scent.

He braced himself for a fight as he crept up to the closed door of the assistant principle's office. He heard muffled gasps, and clothes rustling together. He threw the door open, "**LET GO OF HER!**"

He took a step back in surprise. Lydia sat on the desk, Aidan between her thighs. His shirt was across the room, and her skirt pushed up around her waist. Lydia's face flushed a deep crimson as Scott looked her up and down. She stood up and fixed her clothes in a very proper manner, as if nothing was happening.

"What exactly do you think your doing McCall?" Lydia asked, folding her arms over her breasts and tapping her heeled foot.

Scott finally release the breath he'd been holding. Looking to Aidan, he asked, "Where is Aspen?"

Aidan's face remained in his smirk, but his heart gave him away. "Last time I saw her, she was in class."

"You're _lying_!" Scott yelled as he lunged towards the Alpha. Aidan dodged him easily, and turned towards him, ready to rear back his arm for a punch. Lydia pulled back on his arm weakly, her small frame nothing compared to one a wolf. Aidan sighed deeply before yanking her off of himself.

"What, Lydia?!"

"Why are you lying?!" Her foot stomped on the floor in an attempt to prove her point. Scott stood back up, and stood in front of her protectively.

"Because he trapped Isaac in a closet with Alison, trying to get her killed. When Aspen tried to save them, he took her." His eyes still glowed in anger.

"Seriously?" Aidan looked at him in amusement. "Why would I want that whore? I pulled a harmless prank on Lahey, I never touched her. End of story." His heart never skipped, he was telling the truth. Aidan didn't know where she was either.

Lydia stepped forward in front of Scott, his hand darted out to her arm to stop her, but he was too late. She'd already slapped him in the face. "How dare you call my _best friend_ a whore." Lydia stormed out of the room. Scott's face twitched into a smile, as Aidan was left there with his mouth hanging open.

Aidan shook his head and chuckled. Lydia would come back to him, and he knew that. She was probably more of a whore than her friend. "So, why did you interrupt me again?" He asked.

"We can't find Aspen, and we thought that maybe you'd taken her. We all know there is something going on between you, Isaac, and Aspen."

"Thats none of your business." Aidan's face became stony as he walked past the Beta. He turned back around, before continuing in a quiet whisper, "when I left the janitor's closet, she was still there, trying to push the machine away from the door. I went straight to Lydia after that. I hope you find her." He walked away, leaving Scott with an enigma.

_If he didn't take her... Who did?_

/*/*/*/*/

"_Aspen, really dear, you must get up." Aspen's eyes fluttered open, but the lights were too bright. She blinked rapidly, before looking at the person who woke her from her nice nap._

_Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes, "Grandmother?!" Aspen jumped up and hugged the old woman. She was just as the young girl remembered her. Her skin was unnaturally pale and perfect, her long ice hair was pulled up into a bun atop her head. She wore multiple beads, and a soft cascading dress to the floor. Their green eyes finally met as Aspen's grandmother pulled her off of herself._

"_Now, now. Don't let those tears fall or you'll have a bad hair day tomorrow!" She smiled mischievously before going in for another hug. Aspen had missed her superstitious ways._

_Aspen suddenly pulled back, "wait... What's going on? Shouldn't you be with Mother?"_

_Her grandmother looked down at her sadly. "Yes, dear, I am, and its been lovely to watch you grow into yourself. But, Aspen, why are you befriending and falling in love with werewolves?" Her once upbeat and giddy grandmother was now solemn and serious._

"_Its not like that, they won't hurt me!" She tried to defend herself. She pulled her grandmother tighter to her, not wanting to let go._

"_Aspen, you can't let your nature take over again."_

_Aspen sighed, "I know, I know. Those poor men will never get their lives back."_

"_Aspen, I didn't tell you the full truth..." She pulled away slightly._

"_But... you said that's why my nature came out..." She pulled away completely now. "Because I ignored my magic, it overtook me. I-I-I pushed out too much magic at one time..." She stuttered and shook her head. "You said that I drew out their energy to replace my own, tha-that it was a self defense mechanism... to refill my own energy!"_

"_It is a defense mechanism to refill your own energy... But, all of those men... They weren't human."_

"_Grandmother, I don't understand."_

"_They were werewolves... Your scent led them to you, and you took their energy." She took her granddaughter's face between her hands. "You can't let your nature take over, or you will end up killing your friends, Aspen." Suddenly, her grandmother's hands were gone. She looked around, but the older woman was gone._

"_Grandmother?!" The room that was once too bright darkened instantly, and she felt herself falling._

Aspen's spirit crashed into her body. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in the forest that she ran through every morning. Looking down at herself, she realized she wasn't wearing shoes, just like in her dream, and her dress was torn and splotched with dirt and grass stains. Checking all of the trees in her vicinity, she took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't trapped any of her friends inside of them. Seeing no pained faces within their bark, she sighed in relief. Suddenly, she heard heartbeats behind her, and turned around to see Isaac and Aidan staring at her with an enthralled expression on their faces.

She panicked. They both currently hated her, and yet, here they were, in the middle of the forest, alone, with her, just staring. She cleared her throat before breaking the silence, "hello...?" Isaac's mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but then closed it. Aidan's hand twitched before his eyes darted around to the trees.

"How did we get here?" Aidan asked. He took in her dress, and dirtied features.

They both rushed over to her, "are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" Isaac's hands ran over her arms and face, looking for injuries, while Aidan picked the twigs from her hair. Although she was enjoying the attention, she brushed their hands away. Both boys took a step backwards.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked in a small voice.

Isaac spoke up first, "not really, but I remember that I could smell you all of a sudden. I followed it here, and you were dancing and running between the trees..." Aspen let her hair fall in her face, shielding her eyes from scrutiny as she let the first tear fall.

"And you, Aidan?" Her voice trembled.

"It was the same... Aspen, whats going on?" Aspen sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her small frame. Both men tried to come to her aid, but she shook her head violently.

"Isaac... Aidan..." She finally looked up at the two boys in front of her. "I tried to kill you."


End file.
